Midnight Games
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Mello and Matt get bored, and it just so happens Near is still awake. Threesome Yaoi Near is 8, Matt and Mello are 13 dont like dont read gay sex


Near sat in his large bedroom, playing with his legos. It was night time, so he was in his small white footie pajamas, they kept him warm and no one saw him in them, so he didnt care that they were for toddlers and younger, they were comfortable. As an eight year old, it was much past the time of when he should be asleep. Though a certain blonde and a certain red-head were wide awake a few rooms down the hall.

"Matt, what the fuck?!" Mello laughed loudly. Matt, the offender, had begun tickling the other's foot. Mello pulled it away.

"Lighten up, Mels! Come on! Im bored!" Matt said.

Mello placed his chocolate bar in his mouth in thought, and bit, a piece of chocolate on his lip, melting from the body heat.

"What do you want to do?" Mello asked.

"Well, i bet this would be fun if there was another person~" Matt wiggled his eyebrows then winked under the goggles.

Mello smirked. "Who do you have in mind?"

Near, meanwhile, was playing in his room still. Until he heard two knocks on his door.

Assuming it was Roger, he darted to his bed, shut off the lamp, and cuddled under the blankets, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened with a few squeaks. Near peeked his eye open to see who it was, two figures facing the wall, looking for the light switch.

Near watched them curiously. Who were the figures? What did they want?

They flipped the light on, Near shuddered in fear as he saw it was Mello and Matt. He pretended to be deep in sleep, shutting both his eyes and feigning slumber.

"Near we heard your foot steps and saw the lamp flash off under the door" Matt said.

Near opened his eyes, keeping the blankets up. "What do the two of you want?" He asked.

Mello smirked. "well, we were bored and decided we wanted to play"

"Well my toy box is in the closet" Near stated innocently, not knowing the heated and perverted thoughts, running through the two thirteen year old boys' minds.

"No, no, Near. We want to play with you" Matt said. Nears face scrunched up cutely in confusion.

"I am unsure what games you like" he said. The boys smirked.

"We'll teach you! Come on down to our room, Near" Mello said, walking over to the bed and pulling back the blankets, faintly smiling at the cuteness of Nears footies, and picked him up, holding him on his hip.

Near held to Mello tightly, nervous about the situation but also knowing the two boys could easily defeat him in physical battle so he decided to wait it out.

The two boys shut off his light and shut the door, carrying him down to their room. Once inside, Matt silently locked the door. Since there was thick curtains over the window, they were fine to do as they pleased to the small albino. But they couldn't hurt him, the walls weren't sound proofed.

"What is the game called?" Near asked.

"It doesn't have a name, Near" Mello said. "But all three of us are going to play"

Near sat on Mello's bed, then crawled his way to the pillow, smelling it. The boys watched him, both smiling at his curiosity in the room of his opponents room. He smelled the pillow, then sighed at the sweet, chocolaty smell. Mello then decided, it was time.

He nodded at Matt who in turn pushed his bed to merge with Mello's. Near soon smelled cigarettes as well. The chocolate and cigarette smells consumed him, he became unfocused with his new surroundings.

"Near, will you trust us?" Matt asked. Near nodded, not even entertaining the thought his virginity would be lost tonight.

Mello walked over and started unzipping the small boys pajamas. Near was unbothered by this, in his mind, nudity was fine, since they were all boys.

Mello pulled off Nears footie after laying him down so he could get the feet off. He looked down at the naked Near. His small cock hardly even developed, his tiny nipples and his small frail body. His curious eyes stopped on Mello.

"Are we taking a bath?" He asked.

"We are after we play" the boys chuckled as Matt spoke to Near. The two teens stripped nude as well. Near was unsure of this, he blushed a dusty pink and pulled his knees up.

"I don't like this game..." Near whimpered, now seeing the lust in both boys' eyes.

"Don't be scared, Near, it'll feel really good. Okay?" Matt said, being the one who would Calm Near down, prying his legs down to lay flat on the bed.

Mello almost growled at the sexiness of Near blushing red and covering himself with his hands.

"Mello, Matt, I feel embarrassed... May i go back to sleep? I am very tired" Near said in a small voice.

"You can sleep in here with us, after we play" Mello said. "Now move your hands. Time to start the game"

Near whimpered and obeyed, moving his hands to cover his face.

A moan came from his throat as something wet and hot roamed over his small cock, it now hardening.

Two hands pinched his nipples and a mouth kissed his stomach, the mouth on his cock took him all in, and a wet finger rubbed his entrance.

Near moaned at all the stimulations. He uncovered his face, moaning loudly, gripped the bed.

The boys smirked at Nears obviously virgin body, Mello chuckled lowly, sending vibrations into Nears cock. Near moaned loudly and released without warning, Mello hummed and swallowed.

By then, without knowing, Near had four fingers in him. He panted and tried to look down. Matt held him in place.

"Open wide~" Matt coaxed Near into letting Matt put his cock into Nears mouth. Near sucked, it not having an unpleasant taste, then screamed as he was filled to the brim without warning. All three boys moaned.

Matt allowed Near to take his own pace at first, then face fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Mello was pounding Nears tiny ass. All three were in ecstasy.

Near tried to warn them he was going to cum in fear of getting it on someone, but couldnt with the cock down his throat.

He soon came with a throaty moan, sending Matt over the edge, cumming in his throat, and Mello, tightening impossibly around him and forcing him to cum inside.

The two teens pulled out of Near and cuddled up to the now unconscious naked albino. They slept in a warm haze of each others body heats and the after math of their powerful orgasms.

~end~


End file.
